


Symetria

by xKagaYuukix



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Symetria

*

 

Ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatnio Cię widziałem? Ile dni przeminęło na rozmyślaniu o Tobie, nawet jeśli tak bardzo starałem się zająć myśli czymś innym? Ile nieprzespanych nocy mam za sobą? Ile wylanych w ukryciu łez? Ile smutnych uśmiechów przy wspominaniu wspólnie spędzonych chwil? Ile wycierpiałem w samotności, ile czasu grałem przed innymi aktora życia?

A teraz stoisz tu przede mną. Patrzę w Twoją twarz, przez głowę na raz przechodzą mi setki myśli. „Nic się nie zmieniłeś”. „Jesteś taki piękny”. „Tak bardzo tęskniłem”. „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że stoisz przede mną”. „Tak bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś cały”.

Tak bardzo chcę Ci wyznać, jak mocno Cię kocham.

Oczywiście, nie zrobię tego. Myślę, że doskonale o tym wiesz. Przeszliśmy razem wiele, uratowałeś mnie i pokazałeś tyle uczuć, których do tej pory nie znałem. Tak bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy, nawet wtenczas, gdy dzieliły nas setki kilometrów. Nim się zorientowaliśmy, połączyło nas to niezwykłe, nierozerwalne uczucie, którego nie mogliśmy się już pozbyć, choćbym bardzo tego pragnął.

Prawdziwa miłość.

 

*

 

Jestem takim egoistą. Choć trzymam Cię w ramionach i czuję Twoją obecność, ciepło Twojego ciała, zapach Twoich włosów...choć wiem, że to wszystko jest teraz tylko moje, wciąż pragnę więcej.

Chcę mieć Cię tylko dla siebie. Nie tylko dzisiaj, nie tylko jutro, nie tylko do końca życia. Chcę, byś był tylko mój w każdym następnym życiu, w każdym następnym świecie. Pragnę poznawać Cię wciąż od nowa i na nowo się w Tobie zakochiwać. Nawet, jeśli po raz kolejny musiałbym tyle wycierpieć, tyle przejść, to wciąż pragnę tego wszystkiego, jeśli tylko byłbyś przy moim boku.

Ściskam Twoją dłoń, silną, ciepłą. Wtulam się w Ciebie, zamykam oczy i wdycham zapach wspomnień, którymi emanujesz. Uśmiecham się do nich lekko, witając je ciepło: nieważne, czy te dobre, czy te złe – dla mnie nie ma to różnicy, bowiem wszystkie łączą mnie z Tobą, wszystkie są z Tobą związane.

Nie zapomniałem o Tobie. Nigdy. Choć byłeś tak daleko, to wciąż łączyło nas to samo niebo, te same gwiazdy, które każdej nocy przekazywały Ci szeptem zapewnienia, iż nic mi nie jest. Że wkrótce się spotkamy, że jest to przecież nieuniknione. Czy mówiły Ci o moich uczuciach do Ciebie? Mam nadzieję, że nie, bowiem sam chciałbym to powiedzieć.

 

*

 

Chwytam w dłonie Twoją twarz i całuję delikatnie miękkie usta. Dobrze pamiętam ich kształt i smak – śniły mi się prawie każdej nocy. Teraz nie mogę się od nich oderwać, działają na mnie jak magnes. Miękkie, a zarazem twarde, słodkie i gorzkie jednocześnie. Nie chcę kończyć tego pocałunku, nie chcę odsuwać się od Ciebie choćby na centymetr. Nie chcę wypuszczać Cię z moich ramion.

Już nigdy więcej.

W końcu jednak odrywam się od Ciebie i patrzę w Twoje oczy. Ty również spoglądasz w moje, widzę w nich radość, tęsknotę i zniecierpliwienie. Szybko. Chcę się Tobą nacieszyć, chcę znów leżeć z Tobą na łóżku, jak kiedyś, spacerować po nowym No.6, słuchać Twojego głosu.

Słuchać go już zawsze.

 

*

 

Spójrz na to słońce, zachodzące za wyburzany mur miasta. Weź moją dłoń, zamknij ją w ciepłym uścisku swojej. Pójdź za mną gdziekolwiek poniesie nas los. Nasza nierozerwalna więź nigdy nas nie rozdzieli. Stworzeni dla siebie, zjednani, skazani na śmierć i przebudzenie, znów wracamy do siebie, uwięzieni w pętli przeznaczenia.

Czas płynie.

Ale jakie ma to znaczenie dla wiecznej miłości?


End file.
